Report 1773
Report #1773 Skillset: Skill: Explorers Org: Glomdoring Status: Submitted Feb 2018 Problem: Certain rooms are locked away / only accessible by members of the organization (Guildhalls - guild members, Inner Temples - Order members, Homesteads - Family members). Yet the fact that they count for explorer rankings incentivizes breaking into these areas for no reason but to score points on a leaderboard. While in, various things such as stealing the contents of bookshelves or other such actions are prevalent (and probably wouldn't have occurred if the individual hadn't broken in for exploring purposes in the first place). Additionally, the only foolproof ways to break in is via possesssing a skill that forces random movement in an area, or purchasing the peppermint hat level 4. 9 R: 1 Solution #1: Make the secured-rooms of Inner Temples, Guildhalls, and Homesteads not count for explorer rankings. 6 R: 1 Solution #2: Add a new flag to rooms that makes rooms 1) Not count for explorer rankings, and 2) Be unable to be accessed via random movement abilities, but 3) Can still be walked into by mortals via normal means. 2 R: 3 Solution #3: In addition to either solution 1 or solution 2, have a flag on ROOMNUM that shows whether or not the room counts for explorer rankings (for example: A room that counts would be Room #1337, and a room that doesn't might be Room #29684 - No Explorers). Player Comments: ---on 2/11 @ 16:51 sets as pending ---on 2/11 @ 16:53 writes: At this point I don't think this report will affect the top 3 rankings at all. I'm only missing a couple of the new Magnagoran halls myself, and I can't imagine that Ixion or Malarious are really missing all that much either with how into it they've been. It's more meant as a QoL change for the plague of break- ins that have been happening recently. I love my fedora hat, and I'll still love it even with this change, but I do think it's good for the game if we discuss this stuff and come up with a sensible change to make areas that are supposed to be unique to certain populations of the game more so than they are right now. ---on 2/11 @ 17:04 writes: Support all solutions, though I am not a very serious participant in explorer rankings - so take with a grain of salt. ---on 2/11 @ 23:32 writes: I'm confused with this report as being a problem. Those areas are certainly harder to get into than public ones, but those are the very ones that seperate the higher ranked people from the rest. Why water it down? Between the areas and rooms removed that were not flagged properly (thanks Ianir), and the addition of Zarakido and Peppermint Hats, it's easier and more fair than ever before to get into those areas as there are now multiple skills and artifacts that allow random area travel. Besides, an avid explorer should -want- to get into those areas, and everything else. How can you be a planeswalker and not even bear witness to thousands of rooms? ---on 2/11 @ 23:33 writes: Libraries are unrelated, also. You say that there's no reason to get into restricted areas except for scoring points on a leaderboard. Then, in the very next sentence, you say that there are books with content and knowledge that can be accessed. Which is it? Besides, there are plenty of reasons to get into those areas beyond what you claim. Anyhow, what's the library have to do with explorer design? These issues are not related. If orders do not put books into the proper restriction level and Joe Nobody can temporarily check them out (you can't steal them), that's their own fault, no different than anywhere else. ---on 2/12 @ 03:50 writes: I have born witness to thousands of rooms, there's no other way to have become a Planeswalker (as you yourself note). Leaving a fractional portion of the whole out really isn't a problem, to my mind. And you're right about the two being slightly different (though if you read the problem again, you'll note that you misread what I wrote: There are people, like me in fact, who break into places only for the explorer points and then ended up sticking around to see what else I could do-- that's why order mobs no longer sell to outside orber members, in fact). If you don't mind people grabbing things from the library, don't vote for that solution-- it in fact exists for precisely that reason. ---on 2/13 @ 01:39 writes: My comment about planeswalker was about an avid explorer, not about you specifically. Sorry if that was unclear. The intent was that anyone who wants to be a top explorer should want to see everything, and missing out on thousands of rooms just seems the opposite of what explorers is... exploring. I don't think the problem as stated is actually a problem. ---on 2/13 @ 02:24 writes: And that's a fair point as well. You're also welcome to just vote no on all of them. I do personally feel that them counting for explorers is a problem, however. I'm more ambivalent on being able to break in to see what's there / look for lore, but I know there are some people who are very upset about the rash of this that has been occurring. As you say, there are some options for dealing with it though. Like I said, it's why I wanted it to be a second option for people to consider and chip in what they think! ---on 2/13 @ 20:46 writes: I am absolutely in favour of solutions 1 and 3. Making solstice artifacts a requirement to compete in explorers is a terrible idea. Indifferent to making fling skills not send people to guildhalls. ---on 2/13 @ 23:49 writes: Fortunately, the solstice artifacts are not required to "compete" though of course it does make it much easier. There multiple skills now that allow random area travel, on top of other methods. I managed to get into every of the old guildhalls without any such items OR skills, for example. ---on 2/14 @ 08:16 writes: I don't mind either way on this. I'd support 1 and 3.